Christmas at the Turk's
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: This is based on the Christmas scene from the future fantasy from the season 8 finale! What Katie and I thought would've happened in all the families, and what happened throughout the day.
1. The Dorians

**This fic was originally one of our drabbles, but we decided to lengthen it a bit :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, we wouldn't have to make lists of things to put as our disclaimers.**

Christmas time was finally here! JD got out of bed to prepare for his fun-filled day. He put on his special sweater that he worked on with Turk. It was part of a special surprise for Dr. Cox. He pranced out into the kitchen where his wife Elliot, was making breakfast.

"Morning, baby," JD kissed her on the lips, "Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas Eve," Elliot laughed. She pulled her apron over her head and hung it up. After brushing the wrinkles out of her clean white top, she picked up the breakfast plates and brought them to the table, "Breakfast is ready. Can you help me get the kids?"

"Sure," they walked together to the nursery, where they went their seperate ways.

"Wake up, Sammy!" Elliot lighty shook her three year old stepson awake, and kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas, sweetie!"

"Santa's coming!" Sammy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"That's right! But not until later tonight, remember?" Elliot picked him up and balanced him on her hip as they made their way to the dining room, "We're gunna go see everybody at Auntie Carla and Uncle Turk's house first."

"Yay!"

Meanwhile, JD was on the other side of the room picking up he and Elliot's four month old daughter Morgan out of her crib.

"Hey baby girl! Merry Christmas!" He kissed her brown hair and cuddled her to his chest, "lets go meet mommy and sam for breakfast, ok?"

Morgan simply smiled in response.

Elliot and Sammy were already at the table, Elliot helping Sammy cut up his pancakes. JD set Morgan in her high chair and greeted his son. Elliot sat down, kissed her daughter, and gave her her breakfast as well.

"So, is everyone excited to go see the family today?" Elliot smiled.

"Yea!" Sammy exclaimed with his mouth full of pancakes.

"You excited to do your sweater thing with Turk?" she asked JD.

"Oh my God yes! Turk and I have it all planned out! It's gunna be perfect!"

"I can't wait to see Dr. Cox's face," Elliot laughed.

"Mommy, can we have Santa pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" Sammy asked before taking a sip of milk from his sippy cup.

"I think I can manage that," she smiled at him. Sam had just started calling her 'Mommy' about a few months ago, and she was more than excited about it.

Once breakfast was over, JD and Elliot helped their kids get bathed and dressed. With everyone dressed in their holiday outfits, and Sammy and Morgan in their carseats, they were ready to start their journey to the Turk's. JD turned the radio to the Christmas station and he and his family all sang along to the songs; with the exeption of Morgan who just giggled and clapped her hands. Sometime during the forty minute drive, Sammy and Morgan fell asleep. Elliot looked back at them and smiled lovingly as her heart swelled. She felt overwhelmed with pride and love for her little family. She was particularly happy this year because it was their first Christmas as a complete family. Morgan was born in September, and she and JD had gotten married in March when Elliot was two months pregnant.

JD noticed his wife looking out her window with a smile, and fiddling with her ring, "Something wrong, sweetie?"

"No, no. Everything's perfect," she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Sammy woke up just as they were pulled into a parking spot at the apartment complex, "Are we there yet?" he yawned.

"Yup!" Elliot smiled as she and JD got out of the car. JD unbuckled Sammy and put him on his feet, holding his hand. Meanwhile, Elliot picked up Morgan, and held her tightly to her chest.

"Come on!" Sammy tugged on his father's hand and pulled him to the door and up the stairs with Elliot and Morgan following close behind. Once at the door, Sammy knocked loudly and looked up at his parents excitedly. JD and Elliot smiled back and waited for the door to open.

The door opened to reveal four year old Izzie wearing her pink floral party dress.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him inside. JD and Elliot laughed and followed to greet Carla and Turk.

**First chapter is finisheddd! yayyy! Review and tell us you thoughts, and whether or not we should continue writing this one :)**


	2. The Turks

**Sorry about the long wait. 12th grade. Exams. Nuff said. Also, sorry to the Turk/Cox family fans for shorter chapters. We're not huge fans of those families like we are the Dorians, but we hope you enjoy anyways :)**

**xoxo**

Turk woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready. Showering and putting on his "Xmas!" sweater he and JD worked on, then jumped on the bed to wake up his wife.

"Baby! Wake up! It's Christmas eve!" he shrieked.

Carla removed her eyemask and shot her husband the death glare, "Turk its 6:30 in the morning, JD's not coming over until noon!" she rolled back over and pulled the covers up over her head.

"But, baby! It's CHRISTMAS EVE!"

"Fine! Help me get the kids." she shot out of bed mumbling profanities in spanish.

**xoxo**

"Izzie!" Carla smiled when she saw her daughter awake jumping on her bed, "Feliz Navidad!"

"Merry Christmas, baby girl!"

"Did Santa come?" Izzie questioned with wide, excited eyes, still bouncing.

"No sweetie, he's not coming until tonight, remember?" she picked her up and brought her over to her little brother's crib, where Turk picked him up. "Merry Christmas, Eric!" they said in unison. The 14 month old giggled and clapped his hands.

Izzie squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran out to the living room, straight to the Christmas tree. Picking up the multi-colored boxes and shaking them to try to figure out what's inside.

"Isabella, no presents until tomorrow morning!" Carla firmly stated while walking to the kitchen. Izzie pouted and put down the box as Turk walked out with Eric in his arms.

"Eggs and bacon for breakfast?" Carla called from the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Turk smiled as he sat Eric down in his bouncy chair.

**xoxo**

After their breakfast was finished, Turk helped Izzie wash up and put on her favorite dress, while Carla did the same with Eric.

The Turk's were all in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive. Izzie on the floor, playing with her Barbie dolls, Turk and Carla lounging on the sofa talking, and Eric bouncing away in his bouncy seat.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'LL GET IT!!" Izzie yelled and ran to the door. Latching her small hand around the knob, she opened the door to reveal the Dorian family, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she smiled widely, grabbing Sammy's hand to tug him inside, followed by his parents.

"Hey guys!" Carla got up and smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" The Dorians said in unison.

"Dude, come on! We gotta practice for when Dr. Cox gets here!" Turk pulled JD to the side, while Carla took Elliot and the baby over to the couch.


	3. Conversation

**We don't own Scrubs**

"So how's your day been so far?" Elliot asked Carla while holding Morgan in her lap.

"Stressful," Carla readjusted Eric on her's, "Turk woke me up at 6:30, and apparently Izzie and Eric were already up too."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh it's ok. How about you?"

"It's been pretty good. I got up around six to get ready and make breakfast, then JD helped me get the kids ready, and we all sang carols on the way here."

"Sounds fun," Carla smiled.

"And...ROTATE! No like this. And...ROTATE!" JD could be heard in the corner by the door with Turk.

"We married oversized seven year olds," Carla laughed.

"Yea we did," Elliot laughed, but yawned a moment after.

"Tired?"

"Yea, I didn't sleep that great last night. I was up 'til ten playing games and reading stories to Sammy. He didn't want to go to sleep, and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before we dropped him off at Kim's for the week. Then when I went to bed, I started thinking about how hard this joint custody thing must be on Kim. JD and I don't like giving Sam up at the end of the weekend as it is, but Kim..." she paused, "Kim gets him longer, but on the weekends, what does she have? Sam's her only child. She has Sean, but who does she read to, or play with? I started thinking about how lucky I was. Because when Sam goes off to Kim's, I still have Morgan. But when Sam's with us, I have two amazing kids, and Kim's left with nothing. So I don't know, I just had a lot on my mind I guess." She wiped away a stray tear.

"Oh Sweetie," Carla frowned, "I'm sure Kim's fine with it. Sam is her and JD's son, and she agreed to the joint custody. And you said she and Sean were getting married soon! So maybe soon, you won't have to worry about it anymore. But it's very sweet of you to be worried about her feelings."

"Thanks, Carla," Elliot smiled.

"No problem."

"YES! WE GOT IT!" JD jumped up and down with Turk.

**xoxo**

Sam and Izzie busied themselves in the corner by the tree playing with Christmas trinkets.

Elliot and Carla were continuing to share motherhood war stories on the sofa with their children in their laps.

JD and Turk were sitting on bar stools talking about work.

All was calm and peaceful. Each conversation was quiet. Constant laughter could be heard from each group, Christmas softly played from the stereo, and the clinking of the toys could be heard every few seconds.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"He's here!" JD jumped off his stool to get the door.


	4. The Cox's

**We Don't Own Any Part of Scrubs**

"CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! SANTA! PRESENTS!"

"I hate Christmas," Perry Cox mumbled as he watched his kids run, aimlessly around the apartment in their pajamas.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you were the same way as a kid," Jordan sat down next to him with a mug of eggnog.

"Not unless I wanted a beer bottle thrown at my head. Paige and I sat quietly in the corner of the living room, while my father yelled at my mother in the kitchen."

"Well you're a much better dad than your dad, so don't screw this Christmas up for the kids," Jordan handed him the mug and got up to try to get Jack and Jennifer's attention, "Alright guys! Let's go get dressed so we can leave for Uncle Turk and Aunt Carla's party!"

"Yet another reason to hate this holiday," Perry groaned as he got up to help

**xoxo**

With Jack in his red sweater and hair combed over to the side, and Jennifer in her red skirt and white sweater, the Cox's were ready to leave. Jordan took both of the kids hands and Perry grabbed the multiple bags of gifts on his way out the door.

The family made their way down the hallway of the apartment building and out to the car. Jordan put Jack and Jennifer into their car seats, and joined Perry in the front so they could go.

"You better put on a happy face by the time we get there," Jordan warned him.

"I make no promises," he mumbled as he put the key into the ignition.

Much to Perry's disappointment, Jennifer and Jack sang Christmas carols all the way to Turk & Carla's. That's when he started thinking. He had the crappiest childhood. Esspecially around the holidays. His father was an abusive alcoholic, and his mother, while trying her best to support for him and his sister, had slipped into a major state of depression. He didn't want his children to end up hating him and Jordan like he did his parents. It wasn't going to be easy to change who he was, but baby steps was all it would take. First step: putting on a cheery face for the holidays.

"Oh my God, is that a smile?" Jordan gaped, noticing his small grin.

You might say that the Grinch's heart grew at least one size that day.

**xoxo**

Pulling in to the apartment parking lot, Perry parked next to JD's blue hybrid in the visitor parking section. He helped Jordan get Jack and Jennifer out of the back seat. Perry handed each of them a small gift bag to carry in, and they all made their way inside, Jack leading the way with Jennifer a step behind trying to keep up. Perry knocked on the on the door to the Turk's apartment, and it opened five seconds later to reveal JD in a red sweater that said "Merry" on the front.

"Hey guys! Come on in!," he let Jordan, Jack, and Jennifer inside. He hugged Jordan, who had Jennifer attached to her side, while Jack ran inside to play with the other kids.

"Uh, Perry, one second," he held up his index finger, "Turk! Come on! He's here!"

Perry lifted his eyebrows in curiosity as Turk came along side of JD, wearing the same sweater but with "Xmas" written across the front.

"Ready? And Rotate!" JD smiled. He and Turk turned around to reveal the backs of their sweaters that read out to say 'Perry!'

"MERRY CHRISTMAS PERRY!" they shouted and smiled as they turned back around.

Perry closed his eyes in frustration, _"Cheery face for the kids,"_ he mentally reminded himself as he pushed past JD and Turk.

"Alright, well we worked hard on the sweaters and practiced out rotation for days, but y'know, it's fine, enjoy the party," JD mumbled and got out of his way.

**Katie and I tried reading lips while watching this scene lol. The only one we were positive of was JD saying "and rotate!". But all other parts with people speaking that we can see, are just gunna be made up in this story cuz we obviously suck at lip reading lol**


	5. Conversation pt 2

**We're just postin' up a storm today. We actually are trying to get it done as soon as possible because 2nd semester starts tomorrow (we've had 5 days off since exams), so we wanna finish this up before we start getting piles of homework. blehh. But we hope it doesn't sound too rushed while you read it. **

**We don't own Scrubs. But we wish we did.**

Dr. Cox went to sit in a chair on the side of the living room after he had pushed past JD and Turk. Jordan on the opposite side, Jennifer sat down next to Elliot on the couch, and Jack followed Izzie and Sam into Izzie's room to play.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" Carla smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Perry and Jordan replied as Sam, Izzie, and Jack came running out of Izzie's room. Perry scooped Jack up as he was running and bounced him on his lap, causing Jack to lagh out loud.

Once the Cox family was settled, the adults all started a conversation. Morgan, who had fallen asleep during Carla and Elliot's earlier conversation, was beginning to wake up.

"Hey beautiful!" Elliot grinned from ear to ear and lifted her up, "Good morning! You are the cutest!"

Shy little Jennifer Dylan, watched as Elliot giggled and cooed at her daughter; but she worked up the courage to talk.

"What's her name?" she timidly asked.

Elliot turned to Jennifer and smiled, "Her name's Morgan."

"That's pretty."

"Thank you. Do you wanna hold her?"

Jennifer nodded, but turned to Jordan, "Mommy, can I hold the baby?"

"If Aunt Elliot says you can. Just be careful."

"I will."

Jordan helped Jennifer sit properly, and Elliot carefully handed the Morgan over, helping her adjust the position of her arms to support her head.

"You're doing really good," Elliot continued to smile at little Jennifer, who of course, smiled back.

**xoxo**

JD and Turk were still seated on the bar stools by the kitchen while Turk fed Eric.

"So Sam's going back with Kim tomorrow?" Turk turned to JD.

"Yea, after breakfast and presents, we're taking him to Kim's, and we're just gunna hang out with her and Sean for a while."

"Sucks that he's gunna be gone for two weeks."

"Yea, but Kim wanted to take him and Sean to Boston for a vacation with her family."

"Well, you've got Morgan," Turk offered while wiping Eric's chin with his bib.

"I know," JD nodded, "And I love her and Elliot to death, but Sammy's my boy, y'know? I know I only get him on the weekends, but two weeks without him? It's gunna be tough."

"Sorry, 'bout that, dude. You're free to come over here anytime, you know that."

"Thanks, Chocolate Bear."

"Who's ready for presents?" Carla called out from the couch.

**Just a few chapters to go :) **


	6. Merry Christmas Dorians!

**Ok. change of plans. We had a hard time writing what was in between this chapter (which we had written before we even started the beginning) and where we left off. So big apologies to anyone who was looking forward to more at the Turk residence. But since we love love love writing about the Dorian family, we present to you, the final chapter. Enjoyy**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did.....the show would probably fail....unless we were the directors. We'd fail as writers.**

* * *

"And I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'" Elliot closed the hard cover book, "Ok, Sammy, time for bed."

Sammy, who was seated on her lap, against her chest, turned around "One more, Mommy! Pleeeease?" he pouted, and gave her puppy dog eyes. He looked just like his father.

Elliot laughed, "Sweetie, I've already read you The Grinch, Corduroy's Christmas, and 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. It's 8:30, aren't you sleepy?"

"No," he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We'll you're gunna be tomorrow if you don't get some sleep, kiddo," she pulled the fluffy white blanket off of them, "Come on, let's go see Daddy and find out where Santa is."

She picked him up, and he wrapped his small legs around her waist. They left Elliot and JD's bedroom to find JD sitting at the computer in the living room.

"Daddy, did you find Santa yet?" Sam ran over to him after Elliot put him down.

"Santa Tracker says that he's flying around New York right now buddy," JD ruffled his son's hair, "You better get to bed and fall asleep soon or he won't show up and drop off your presents. But don't forget to leave out milk and cookies as a thank you."

Sammy's eyes went wide and he ran over to Elliot who was putting the books away on the shelf, "Mommy! I gotta leave Santa some milk and cookies! And then I gotta go to bed or he won't come!" he tugged on her pajama bottoms.

"Alright, sweetie," she picked him back up and brought him to the kitchen, where she sat him down on the counter, "We'll leave him one of the cookies you decorated today, ok? Which one do you want to give him?" she held out a platter of decorated cookies to him.

"That one," Sammy pointed to a round, red frosted cookie that had "Santa" written in white icing, one that Elliot had helped him out with.

"Okie dokie," She put a glass of milk in the center of a small plate, with the cookie on one side, and three carrots on the other side, "and we'll leave some carrots for his reindeer too."

"Good idea," Sammy smiled.

Elliot helped him down off the counter, carried the plate to a small table by the fireplace, and set it down.

"Ready for bed, Sam?" JD asked from the computer as he started to shut it down.

"I guess," he sighed.

"Kay, come on, buddy," JD got up and took Sammy's hand and led him to his bedroom, Elliot following close behind.

Sam quietly crawled into his racecar bed, trying not to wake his baby sister who was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

Elliot and JD knelt beside his bed and tucked him in.

"Sammy, did you have a good Christmas Eve?" Elliot whispered.

He yawned and nodded his head, sinking his head into his checkered pillow.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning, pal," JD softly told him and tucked in his covers, "We'll eat Santa pancakes, open presents, and then we'll bring you to Mommy's." he kissed his forehead.

Sammy smiled and his closed his eyes.

"Night, sweetie," Elliot brushed back his dark brown hair, kissing his cheek.

"Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy." he mumbled, practically asleep already.

"Love you too," JD and Elliot whispered.

**xoxo**

JD closed the door to his kids' bedroom, leaving it open a crack. He turned around only to be pulled into Elliot's arms.

"I love you," she whispered with her face buried in his neck.

"I love you too," He kissed her temple, "Let's go watch a movie, your choice."

"Ok," Elliot pulled away. She walked over to the DVD shelf and her hand reached for the 'It's a Wonderful Life' DVD. She put it into the DVD player, while JD turned off the lights. They curled up together on the couch under a red blanket, the tv and the gas powered fireplace dimly lighting the room as the movie started.

**xoxo**

A few hours later, the movie was over, and JD took care of everything in the living room while Elliot made her way towards their bedroom.

Once they were both settled in for the night, Elliot looked over at her alarm clock and saw in big green numbers, 12:00, "Merry Christmas," she turned and cuddled up to JD.

"Merry Christmas, Babe," he wrapped his arms around her, "Have you had a good Christmas so far?"

"Best Christmas ever," she smiled and fell into a deep sleep complete with visions of sugar plums.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed what we dished out :) again, we apologise for the skipping, but hopefully this fluffy lil chapter made up for it.**


End file.
